My Character Profiles
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Profiles of My Characters.
1. Racheal Hawk

**My Character Profiles**

**Racheal Hawk (10-9-10)**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: same color as Ian's (from AaTC)**

**Personity: Unlike Ian, she is nice to others and doesn't like it when her father lies to hurt people or other creatures. Many years ago when she was 10, Ian hired a man to kill his wife (Franny Hawk), Ever sense then she hated her father a bit. But, got more angry with her father when he lied to the chipmunk and chipettes. And Snapped at & attacked Ian when he was 'fixing' the Chipettes.**

**Clothes: aqua tank top, blue jeans and blue shoes with aqua shoe laces.**

**Age: 15 (AaTC 1), 17 (AaTC 2)**

**Friends: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittney, Jeanette, Eleanor & Dave**

**Date of Birth: July, 16th 1991**

**Fears: Her friends get killed**

**Creature: Human**

**

* * *

**

If you have more questions about her & the others then review


	2. Vine Nineteenaka

**My Character Profiles**

**Vine Nineteenaka (10-9-10) **

**Age: 9 (on Ben 10 & aoSTH 1st series), (Penguins of Madagascar) **

**Date of birthes: May, 9th, 1994 (Ben 10 1st series), May, 9th, 1984 (aoSTH), ? (Penguins of Madagascar)**

**Personity: at Random**

**Creature: Vamamaniac**

**Hair: Black (normal form), Purple (Poison/Ghost form), Blue (Water form), Light Blue (Ice form), Green (Grass/Flying), Yellow (Eletric form), Orangish Red (Fire form), Coal Black (Dark form)**

**Eyes: Green like (Ben and Gwen's)**

**Fears: Failure**

**Friends: Ben, Gwen, Max, Sonic, Tails, Gatomon, good zoo animals**

**Digimon: Gatomon (in some fics) (Adopted Mother in aoSTH and Ben 10)**

**Clothes: ****red mary janes wearing a jumper (white shirt, light blue overalls dress thing) with a red ribbon on her hair. Ribbon turns green in her hero forms except (evil) Dark. In hero forms she wears a long dress (short dress in Water form because of having a mermaid's tail)that is half green (like her eyes) half any color of her hair. **

**Adopted father in Ben 10: ****Technorg** **(in Grudge Match)**


	3. TMGR

**My Character Profiles**

**TMGR ****(10-15-10)**

**Kiara Retriever**

**Hair/Fur: Normal Golden Retriever Fur Color**

**Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

**Personity: a little Splinter like, But Motherly and fun. After the girls were just born her husband, Max Retriever Sacrificed himself to save the utroms and his family. Which made Kiara upset.**

**Clothes: ****a lovely red vintage dress, black high heeled boots.**

**Age: at random (because of my fan fics)**

**Friends: Max, Splinter (neighbor), (neighbors) TMNT, Her other Neighbors, Other good TMNT characters**

**Date of Birth: ? (unknown)**

**Fears: Friends or Daughters or both get killed like her husband.**

**Creature: Mutant Golden Retriever**

**

* * *

**

May Retriever

**Hair/Fur: Normal Golden Retriever fur color**

**Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

**Personity: Like Leo's, but she works hard at music.**

**Clothes: (Young) White dress (think of it Sonia (Sonic Underground) dress style except white top with small sleeves and skirt is white and sash is light blue, with long light blue gloves. ****(Maybe Different sometimes)** **(Teen) white shirt with light blue sleeves, and light blue skirt, and light blue long gloves and with light blue high heeled boots.**

**Age: Random (because of fan fics)**

**Friends: Raph, Don, Mikey, Splinter, Her other Neighbors, Other good TMNT characters**

**Love Intrest: Leo**

**Date of Birth: ? (unknown) (But is 2 months younger than Mikey), (8 minutes older than Mindy, 6 minutes older than Penelly, and 4 minutes older than Sue)**

**Fears: Failure**

**Creature: Mutant Golden Retriever**

**

* * *

**

Sue Retriever

**Hair/Fur: Normal Golden Retriever fur color**

**Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

**Personity: Like Raph's, but she likes music and sports.**

**Clothes: (Young) ****a light pink shirt with a dark pink (sometimes red) with dark pink gloves to match the skirt, and a golden ponytail with a curve at the tip**. **(Maybe Different sometimes)** **(Teen) ****a light pink shirt with a red vest (not sweater vest) with red gloves (with finger holes) to match the vest, and wore a golden ponytail with a curve at the tip, and blue jeans.**

**Age: Random (because of fan fics)**

**Friends: Leo, Don, Mikey, Splinter, Her other Neighbors, Other good TMNT characters**

**Love Intrest: Raph**

**Date of Birth: ? (unknown) (But is 2 months younger than Mikey), (6 minutes older than Mindy, 4 minutes older than Penelly, and 4 minutes younger than May)**

**Fears: Like Raph's**

**Creature: Mutant Golden Retriever **

**

* * *

**

Penelly Retrivever

**Hair/Fur: Normal Golden Retriever fur color**

**Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

**Personity: Like Don's, but she likes music and art.**

**Clothes: (Young) ****a lavender lab coat with a purple skirt and purple gloves to match the skirt and a golden braid with a purple flower near the tip. ( I know same as teen but, Maybe Different sometimes)**

**(Teen) ****a lavender lab coat with a purple skirt and purple gloves to match the skirt and a golden braid with a purple flower near the tip**

**Age: Random (because of fan fics)**

**Friends: Leo, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, Her other Neighbors, Other good TMNT characters**

**Love Intrest: Don**

**Date of Birth: ? (unknown) (But is 2 months younger than Mikey), (4 minutes older than Mindy, 4 minutes younger than Sue, and 6 minutes younger than May)**

**Fears: Like Don's**

**Creature: Mutant Golden Retriever **

**

* * *

**

Mindy Retriever

**Hair/Fur: Normal Golden Retriever fur color**

**Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

**Personity: Like Mikey 's, but she likes music and fashion, ****but at times can be vain and self-serving with the extreme desire to have whatever she wants. Often Mindy is happy to outdo others she dislikes. But, can have a soft spot on her family/friends, and Mikey.**

**Clothes: (Young) ****a long sleeved orange shirt with a Magenta skirt and Magenta gloves to match the skirt, she has wavy golden hair.**

**( I know the same but, Maybe Different sometimes)**

**(Teen) ****a long sleeved orange shirt with a Magenta skirt and Magenta gloves to match the skirt, she had wavy golden hair.**

**Age: Random (because of fan fics)**

**Friends: Leo, Raph, Don, Splinter, Her other Neighbors, Other good TMNT characters**

**Love Intrest: Mikey**

**Date of Birth: ? (unknown) (But is 2 months younger than Mikey), (8 minutes younger than May, 4 minutes younger than Penelly, and 4 minutes younger than Sue)**

**Fears: Like Mikey's**

**Creature: Mutant Golden Retriever **

**

* * *

**

Max Retriever

**Hair/Fur: Normal Golden Retriever Fur Color**

**Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

**Personity: Fatherly and fun. After the girls were just born, Max Retriever Sacrificed himself to save the utroms and his family. Which made Kiara upset.**

**Clothes: dark brown cowboy hat, brown vest, white shirt, blue jeans and dark brown cowboy boots **

**Age: at random (But, He's a year older than Kiara)**

**Date of Birth: ? (unknown)**

**Voice Actor: Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Creature: Mutant Golden Retriever **


End file.
